Dragon Tree
by key1
Summary: Alias is distant and mysterious, but Remus is determined to reach out to her no matter how mental WPP thinks he is. Danger is sure to ensue, will romance spark on the way? EDITING IN PROGRESS.
1. Prologue

Dragon Tree 

                                                                   *~*~*~*~*~Prologue*~*~*~*~*

Rain coming down in icy sheets, 

The thunder rolled like a dragon roaring making her miss her home even more. 

Banished from her own world,

She sits on the train, 

Not knowing what is to happen to her.

Black clouds, 

Reflecting her mood

She cried in her mind for her beloved Gekkani

No one answers. 

He was to far away to hear her.

She was cut off from the her world, her dragon, 

And was alone. 

Alone and falling not knowing how to get out. 

A/N: I'll get chapter 1 out today or tonight. Promise.


	2. James, Sirius and Remus

      Dragon Tree

     *~*~*~*~Chapter 2*~*~*~*~

A dark haired girl stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express. Sadness filled her eyes as she heard the thunder. It sounded so much like the roaring dragon her heart ached for.  It was raining outside, actually more like pouring. Looking at the trees fly by she realized how different this world was compared to hers. Wizards had to hide from non-wizards, dragons were not capable of speech and witches weren't evil. It was messed up. Exiled from her own world, she a convict. It was shameful. _But Thlor deserved what he got, even if no one believes me. They never believe kids I'm almost 500 years old though!   _

She had been separated from her dragon for causing the death of her world's leader and also calling him a Yatashi in front of thousands of people. The punishment to call someone a Yatashi who wasn't one was very severe. Either way she had been trapped in a corner. She had killed her world leader without shame or guilt and called him a Yatashi to top it off. Thlor's advisors cast her off to a random world separating her and her beloved dragon Gekkani. Gekkani, who always was with her, had never left side, even when she was a hatchling. Now she was separated from him and every time she thought of him it felt like someone was stabbing a knife through her heart. It hurt, it hurt a lot and she was lonelier than she ever had been in her life. There was a sudden knock on the door. Two boys came in. 

They both had both dark hair and were both very handsome. The one on the right had hair that looked like a mess that you could never straighten out. The one on the left had smooth feathery hair that look very easy to brush. Both of them had a mischievous gleam in their eyes. It made her skeptical weather to trust them or not.  

"Hullo! I'm Sirius Black, it's absolutely spiffing to meet you." He said holding out his hand for her to shake. The other boy pushed his hand away roughly and took her hand.

"James Potter at your service and I must say you are a very fine damsel indeed." he took lightly kissed it. A rather scruffy looking boy came in after them. He had brown hair with gentle brown eyes and he wore second hand robes. He looked like he had more problems than he ever needed. Cocking an eyebrow at both James and Sirius he spoke to her. 

"What they mean to say is can we share a compartment with you?" he asked very politely for a boy his age. His voice sounded tired and strained. Which she thought was odd. "I'm Remus Lupin it's a pleasure to meet you." She kept a nonchalant face the whole time they were introducing themselves. She nodded to them, and went back to staring out the window. 

"She's a talkative one isn't she?" Muttered Sirius to James, James nodded agreeing with him. She was absolutely beautiful though, with black hair coming down to her waist and blue eyes, which were filled with so much pain and sorrow it hurt James's soul to look into them. She was wearing dark green robes with muggle clothes under them. She was like a hurt sparrow that he couldn't help and James didn't like that. 

Seeing the leather knapsack next to her, Sirius grabbed it, and looked through it trying to find something interesting. His eyes lit up and he pulled out a small canvas with a painted silver and gold dragon on it. The dragon was laughing and waving in the picture and looked very happy. All three boys stared at the painting. 

"You're a really good artist," said Lupin looking at the painting "Did you draw this?" Alias turned around and saw her knapsack in Sirius's arms her face was contorted with fury but relaxed a little when she saw they were only looking at her painting. The dragon's scales shimmered in the bright sunlight. Its sharp teeth were showing while it laughed. It looked _real. _

"Wow." Breathed Lupin staring at the painting he stared at it some more "Did you draw this?" he asked amazed. The girl turned to them her stoic face showed surprise as she saw they had her bag.

"Hmmm… you went through my things? Yes, yes I drew that and painted it." she shrugged like it was nothing and grabbed her knapsack back from Sirius. Looking through it she made sure they didn't break anything and put it in her lap. 

"We never caught you name?" said Lupin asking what each of them were itching to ask. She looked at them with sad, sorrow filled eyes, and spoke. 

"It's Alias. Alias Gekkani." 

A/N: Hey! Hope you liked it!! I've been playing this idea for some time now and am glad to get it on paper. Beta reader wanted please!! BTW… sorry its so short writers block is evil…. 

Hatchling- Alias's term for babies or toddlers.

Yatashi- Offensive term for evil being. People in Alias's world can be severely punished by saying this and it isn't true. 

Gekkani- Alias's dragon. The name means 'in the moonlight' in Japanese. I couldn't find a good name in Latin.   


	3. The Train Ride, and a Talking Hat

"Alias? That's an unusual name." remarked Remus. He handed he back her canvas. "So where do you come from? Beaxbatons?   You're certainly not a 1st year." Alias carefully put the canvas back in her bag.

"I'm a transfer student. The headmaster informed me that I'd be in 7th year at school. That's all I'm telling you." Sirius cocked an eyebrow 

"Well we're in 7th year too. What classes are you taking?"  Alias looked at him, slightly glaring 

"I'm not telling you, you'll have to find out for yourself." Sirius laughed 

"You're feisty! I like that in a girl!" he smiled charmingly, Alias looked at him disgusted 

"You are an idiot." she stated and Sirius pretended to look hurt while Remus and James roared with laughter. The compartment door slid open  again and three girls walked in. One had red hair with dark emerald eyes, she smiled at all the boys. 

"What's so funny?" she asked, James stopped laughing and looked at the girl. He scrambled out of his seat and got on one knee, taking the girls hand. 

"Ah, Lily, you are  the finest damsel in the land." He said and kissed her hand,  Lily rolled her eyes. 

"Oh please Potter, you flatter me." James laughed and got up, quickly kissing Lily on the lips. 

"But it's the truth my love." The other two girls giggled. Sirius turned his attention to James and Lily, smirking slyly. 

"So when's the wedding?" Lily blushed, and glared at Sirius 

"Shut up Black." The whole cabin laughed, with the exception of Alias. She watched as the whole compartment with pity. They were happy now, but Alias had a dreadful feeling that something bad was going to happen to this whole group. She looked out the window again, sighing. Humans.. they took their life for granted, this group didn't know how lucky they had it. She used to be like them once, but then Thlor happened. She got a scale out of her knapsack and rubbed it gently. It was one of her beloved Gekkani.  It flickered silver and gold in the light. The group continued laughing and telling jokes through the rest of the train ride, Alias was happy to be left to her own devices with no one bothering her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remus watched Alias distance herself from the group, it was almost as if she was doing it by magic, but unconsciously. In her hand she held an object, that flickered gold and silver in the light. He watched her carefully noting her every feature. Her dark black her, her deep blue eyes, and her choice of muggle clothing. She had on a shimery silver T-shirt on, with dark blue jeans. Her green robes (A/N: Were green?!?) stood out against their black ones quite easily. 

The train came to a halt an hour and a ½ later, and everyone filed out, with the exception of Alias. Remus stayed behind and waited for her. He looked back into the compartment and saw that she was taking her time in getting up. She had put away the silver/gold object and was walking out the door. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Alias walked out of the door to the compartment that she had spent the train ride in. with her knapsack slung on her shoulder, she started to walk down the hall, but a voice cried out behind her. 

"Alias! Wait!" Alias turned around, surprise clearly written on her face, the Lupin kid was running up to her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he did, she kept a neutral face. 

"What did you want?" her eyes bored into his, Remus shrugged under the intense gaze, and looked unaffected by it.

"Just to walk with you." Alias raised an eyebrow at him, and looked slightly suspicious 

"Why? Your friends would enjoy your company more than I." she turned her back to him and walked away. Remus caught up again however. 

"Why are you so withdrawn??" he asked, curious, Alias didn't turn her gaze to him, but kept looking ahead. She didn't answer him, in fact, she completely ignored his presence. This slightly annoyed Remus. Alias stepped off the train with Remus on her tail. 

"Alias! Talk to me!!!" he said in an almost yell, she turned around on her heel, glaring at him. Her eyes held anger, pain, and more wisdom than any human should ever have. 

"I don't have to do anything!" she spat at him "I got ex-communicated for talking, and I'm not going to talk any unless it is absolutely dire!" she said with venom. Before he could stop her, she ran off, leaving him alone in the rain. 

*~*~*~* 

Alias walked into the Great Hall wet and slightly mad. The Lupin boy had annoyed her and she had accidentally said something about her past. Slipping into the sorting line, with out anyone noticing, she waited for her name to be called. 

"Black, Lorelei!" called out a professor, a girl with short black hair and gray eyes made her  way up to the stool. She looked nervous, almost frightened, Alias noted. An old rugged hat had barely touched the top of her head before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!!" The Gryffindor table whistled and applauded loudly. Slowly, the line dwindled in front of Alias. Soon, she was the only one left. An old wizened professor stood up at the head table. The hall quieted down immediately.

"Now, I would like to introduce our new transfer student, Alias Gekkani!" the whole hall clapped and Alias made her way up to the stool. She sat down, and the old hat was placed over her head. 

_Well, this is quiet unusual. Said the hat in her head _

**_I hope you aren't diryt, I don't want my hair messy. Replied Alias _**

_Why I never! If I had the right mind I'd put you in Slytherin! Alias mentally shrugged _

**_I don't care where you put me hat, as long as I have access to the library__. _**

_You are very rude you know that? Alias glared at the hat in her mind _

**_It happens after 50 years of looking for something that you think has been lost forever hat. You probably already know the story after probing in my head. I've wasted 50 years of my life in this world, and I intend to find a way to get Gekkani back somehow. Are you that naïve hat? _**

_No, you will never find a hat smarter than me! Alias rolled her eyes ___

**_Just get this over with, will you? _**

"GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat shouted, Alias put the hat on the stool and made her way over to Gryffindor table. The table was clapping especially loud. Everyone was clapping, everyone except Remus Lupin. 

A/N: So was that good?? R/R!!


	4. An invitation

Chapter 4

Remus watched as Alias was sorted into Gryffindor. He was aware the whole table was clapping except for him, but he didn't really care. He was running the words that Alias said over and over in his head, trying to make sense of them. _Ex-communicated? From what? A secret coven maybe? She could be in league with Voldemort…._ He quickly dismissed all those thoughts; none of them seemed to be likely. Death Eaters couldn't be ex-communicated, they were just killed. Alias didn't seem the type to be in a coven…. But why was she so hateful then? The mysterious Alias took a seat at the far end of the table, separated from everyone, of course. Remus shook his head and ate his food. 

*~*~*~*~*~

For the next few weeks anyone who saw the new transfer student only saw her reading and angry. Many times she would throw a book down in frustration in the middle of class, cursing, and then settle down, glaring at the board. Many questioned her behavior but either didn't get an answer or were struck with fear by just looking into her eyes. Remus, James and Sirius hadn't talked to her since the day on the train. Remus was observing her and James and Sirius were just a little busy getting in trouble, as usual.

Alias was on her way to the library lost in her thoughts, when she ran into something hard, yet a little soft. Falling, she caught herself barely in time, by doing a back flip. Unfortunately she dropped all her stuff in his process. She looked up at who she ran into, it was none other than Remus Lupin. Alias gave him her most powerful death glare, which was pretty threatening. Remus however, didn't seem the least bit phased. 

"You should watch where you're going." He said a slight tone of amusement in his voice. If possible, Alias's glare increased. Remus looked at her scattered books on the floor. Being polite, as always, he picked her stuff up, looking over some of it in the process. What he saw was very odd; many notes were scribbled down on many pieces of paper. 

_This could possibly be branch 17, but there are some major differences… _

_                                                18 _

_Not 18 either, no chilimangis here _

Remus's eyes scanned over another picture of a dragon. And many pictures of trees with writing in a language he didn't know. Alias quickly came over and grabbed her stuff, still glaring at him and continued her path to the library. Remus however, quickly caught up. 

"Why are you so cruel?" he questioned 

"Because."  She stated simply 

"Because why?" 

"Because you humans are nothing but cruel." She said and quickened her step into the library, leaving Remus behind, highly confused. 

~~~~Later that night~~~~~ 

Remus had just finished explaining about Alias, and Sirius had an eyebrow raised. 

"Well she sure is an odd one eh?" he commented. James however looked thoughtful. 

"What did she say about us again?" he asked 

"She said, 'you humans are nothing but cruel.'"

"Why would she say that? Unless, she's….not human?"

"Don't be ridiculous James!" said Remus 

"Well it could be true!" Remus rolled his eyes 

"Be serious James, the statistics of other life living in what the muggles call space are possible, however, their settlement on earth is highly un-likely." Everyone in the room twitched at the explanation. 

"Moony, you read way too many books." Commented Sirius. Remus smiled and shrugged. 

"I'm going to keep trying with her. You know how I love mysteries." 

~~~ One week later ~~~ 

Alias shuffled through all her notes in the great hall at dinner time. Sighing, she threw ½ of them over her shoulder. They caught fire, and were ashes before they hit the ground.

"Jade honey, where are you?" she laid her head down on the table, fighting tears. 

"Who's Jade?" asked Remus, taking the seat next to her. 

"No one. Leave me be" She said, gathering her things, preparing to stand up. Remus put his hand on her shoulder, hoping to stop her. He was surprised when her robes were freezing cold. 

"Don't. Touch. Me." She hissed and walked away. Remus was quick to follow, unfortunately for Alias. 

"Are you ill or something?" he questioned. Alias didn't answer. "I'm not your enemy Alias." 

"Everyone is an enemy. Trust no one." She said as if it had been drilled into her mind for many, many years. Remus looked at her quizzically. _Maybe she was abused as a child. I wonder if she comes from a muggle family…._ Digging in his pockets, Remus pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked looking thoroughly confused

"My birthday is tomorrow, me and a few of my friends are heading over to James's house. You're invited." With that, he walked away. 

Alias looked down at the invitation, wondering why any one would invite her with her behavior here. She stuffed it in her pocket and went looking for a present.

~~~ The next day ~~~ 

Remus looked back at James's house in appreciation. He was very lucky to have as good as friends as he had. It was ok that Alias didn't come. It had been a great night, and he was happy with just about everything right now. It would even be fine if the world ended, right then, at that moment. It had been one of the best days of his life. He laughed, for no reason at all, and at no one in particular, just for the fun of it. He laughed at why he was laughing; he didn't care how mad he sounded to anyone else. It was just…funny. 

"And people think I'm mental." Commented a voice from behind him 

~~~~~~ 

A/N: Hmm I didn't like this chapter that much, but o well :-P R/R if you wish…and thank you Dark Angel!!! 

~key  

 __


End file.
